


Eternal bond

by korokoro016



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korokoro016/pseuds/korokoro016
Summary: An alternate end for Bleach because it deserved better





	1. Chapter 1

The events occur during Juda Bach and Ichigo's final battle, when Ichigo stabs Juda with his sword right into his heart. 

Ichigo's POV  
When Zangetsu entered inside his soul, I felt so much power flowing inside me. I didn't know why but I was also so happy and proud. Was it because I finally defeated the one who turned Soul Society into ashes, who hurt my friends and the one who killed my mother and made Karin, Yuzu, dad and myself suffer so much ? As much as it may sound illogic and cruel, I don't think it was that reason. I think it's the effect of Juda Bach's power on me since he is able to give power to anyone who touches his soul. But then when I got out Zangetsu from his body, I felt so much pain flowing into me. I felt the pain of all those persons who dedicated their lives for him so he can give them the power that that they desired. The instant this man will die, all their powers will vanish and they will be replaced by a feeling of emptiness, pain and humility. But isn't it a good thing since the deeds of those people proves their dishonesty and their laziness since they acquired power that they didn't even train and worked hard to reach. They should have known that the blade which could crush their destiny of powerlessness could turn against them. However am I of any difference? Most of the shingamis that I have met all those years could release their shikai and bankai only after several years of training and the other ones who could reach them in a short time period had the talent. For both cases, shinigamis get stronger by working hard after hundreds of years. But for my case, each time I train and push myself to its limits, I don't get stronger I just discovers some hidden powers in myself. But is it of any difference? Getting stronger does mean discovering our inner powers, doesn't it?

I looked at the eyes of Juha Bach and I could see that he knows me more than anybody else. He could feel all my confused emotions.  
"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you regret defeating me?"  
"Of course not. I don't have any reason to pity you."  
He looked inside my soul and said: "I see".  
This fight reminded me somehow of Aizen. He was the one who created Zangetsu and the one who awakened my power by sending Rukia. Despite all that, he was unaware that when I fought him I was only using the part of my power that Juha Bach couldn't suppress. He didn't even know the immensity of the power flowing inside my soul. But Juha Bach knows it well from the day I was born. Unlike when I defeated Byakuya, I felt proud or when I won against Aizen, I felt nostalgic ,by killing Juha Bach , I felt like a half of my soul has faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes. I wanted to sink inside my sorrows, when I heard a voice like an echo calling my name. I didn't want to open my eyes. Darkness was beautifully sad. I wanted to remain there forever.

-"Ichigo, Ichigo wake up, stand up Ichigo. "

I could feel a hand grabbing my left shoulder.  
I slowly opened my eyes when suddenly my heart started hurting me, I couldn't make any movement even moving my eyelids. I closed my eyes again then I slightly looked I was in my inner world  
Zangetsu was standing in front of me and the rain was pouring on me and he said with his usual teasing voice:  
-"so the king doesn't want to fight and to live anymore. It sounds good to me".  
And he grinned. I knew right there that there is no room for allowing myself to my confusing emotions. I still have friends that I have to check and to be sure they are alive and fine , Zangetsu was also counting on me ( well I understood only lately the wicked way he expresses it ) and even though the battle was over, I still think that there is something to fight for something that need to be protected but I couldn't pinpoint it.  
-"Naaah .. I think I will pass it".  
-"What a displeasing news " , he said still grinning but I knew what he meant . The more I knew about my self and my own powers , the more I acknowledge that Zangetsu hates the rains that pours inside my soul when I am depressed as much as Juha Bach and if not more. I think he loathes it that's why he has never given me any room when I was not resolved to fight.

As I was opening my eyes, I found sad relieved violet eyes looking upon me, teardrops threatening to fall.  
Even though I still couldn't find out that thing that has to be protected, I thought that the one thing I have to fight against right now are those teardrops.  
She responded to my tired smile by that rare gentle smile of her while her eyes were gleaming and I realised that seeing that smile again was maybe the reason why there was still hope in this darkening destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

 

-" What do you mean Kyoraku san? "

-" You see, Kurosaki san, we are lacking of captains and even though your strength is above the captain's level, we would like you to be the captain of the 4th division, the 7th , the 8th or the 13th division. However, I also know that you may like to be the same squad as your closest friends. So you can choose to be the 3rd seat of the 6th division or the captain of the 13th division as the successor of Ukitake. "

"Well, I don't know it seems so sudden but... " Ichigo crossed his arms responded with a teasing smirk " One thing I know I will never be below Renji that's for sure! But... " He paused a little, scratching the back of his head, looking at the floor, the shape of his mouth softening a bit. "I want to take a position you haven't mentioned "

\- " huh ?"

**********

\- " Kyoraku dono?

\- Hello Rukia chan! How are you?

-I am fine. Thank you, Kyoraku dono "

He said jokingly waving his hand: " Well don't give me that. I am pretty sure that out of all the members of the Gotei 13, you are the one who is the most hardworking. All those paperwork you have finished, 30 new members entering you squad when the war has just ceased 5 days ago. You can't have done all that without skipping hours of sleeping. Of course, don't say I told you that to the other lieutenants and captains. They are going to be jealous and mad at me because the captain commander has never complimented them."

Rukia sensed some sort of hesitation when Kyoraku uttered his seat like it was some kind of burden. She knew that he was more attached to Yammamoto than Ukitake but that deep tension she felt in his voice, it holds so much weight like he was reminiscing some past events from a long time ago.

-"Our division's flower symbolizes hope. It is only natural for us to be the first one to move forward from the war that Soul Society experienced during those last 9 days. And I am sure everyone wants to rebuild the Soul Society again, there are more other ways than doing paper works and training new Shinigami. And some people... just want to have some time on their own before standing up again because of the pain of losing their closest persons. I am sure than when they will recover and have the resolve to move forward, they will accomplish much better achievements than me "

 _But you have lost your captain, nearly your brother and Ichigo kun during his last fight with Juha Bach. You really don't know how strong you are_.

-"He would be really proud of you"

Rukia stared at him _even now the tension in his voice hasn't ceased_. Every word, he said weighted inside her even thought her heart was wavering, her voice stayed calm

"Thank you ".

He smiled softly and walked inside the 13th division barracks along with Rukia and as they sat, he told her :" I came to tell you that Ichigo kun has agreed to take a seat in the Gotei 13 "

"That was fast. That reckless Ichigo …"she joked lightly.

"-Yeah. I was surprised too. He seems to get along well with staying here. I guess the fact that he can get to see his friends and family was a real weight off his chest.

-Ah…

-He said he wants to take part in the 13th division

-I see that's good … euh I mean are you okay with that?

-Oh you mean about Ukitake ? He would be very proud of him as he is of you. He and I have always thought how much he grew from when we first met him and how mature he is and how much he changed Soul Society.

-Ah... I am glad you approve of him taking the seat of Ukitake taicho".

He drunk a bit of his sake, put it down and responded quietly to Rukia :"well, he has a different view of the whole picture of how he wants to take part in the 13th division.

-What do you mean?

-He actually wants to be the vice-captain of the 13th division and he wants you to be the new captain.

-What? b-but ... I can't... I mean I don't

-Well, he seemed very convinced by his choice and very defensive over the fact that you will be a million time better captain that him.

-How can he ...?" Rukia stopped, calmed herself and sighted." okay I will talk to him"

Kyoraku geniusly smiled

 _That bastard I knew he will say that_ Rukia said to herself looking exasperated.

********

As the sun was starting to set, illuminating the Seireitei with it warm rays Kyoraku Shunsui was speaking as he usually does beside Ukitake's grave. "Ukitake, you and Shiba Kaien have always tried to give a sense of belonging to Rukia chan in your division because you both knew how much a loner she is inside, but even when you tried, the repercussions of your actions only started to take form when Ichigo came charging in her life. He made her feel like she could belong next to him in a matter of one month. Something that has evolved in much more than just a friendship in matter of months ...oh my ... I can't say that we had a good start, right? " He said while looking in some sort of melancholy as the sun was setting and the night darkness was starting to take over the sky. "I feel deeply that Ichigo will help her like no one ever could and that those two's names will be carved in the history of the Soul Society. They are the first generation of the new era that Soul Society is going to witness."


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was sitting in front of the 13th division barrack, watching from far young Shinigami fighting and training. However his mind was drifting away.

 

Early that morning, he heard Rukia scolding some Shinigami, they were the one in charge of protecting Karakura town, Shino and Yuki and from what he had understood, they were scared from facing a hollow and Ishida, Inoue and Chad defeated him instead.

"Why did you run? Aren't you members of the Gotei 13? Aren't you supposed to protect humans from hollows ?"

Shino said bowing:" We are very sorry Kuchiki Fukitaicho." Rukia looked exasperated by her behavior. Ichigo knows that she doesn't accept excuses from people who are not resolved to actually make a change.

Yuki answered while shutting his eyes and his hands shaking: "It's to escape ... to escape from the Rukongai". He opened his eyes and was staring back at Rukia. His eyes were filled with hesitation and broken resolve. Rukia stared at him with her calm haughty eyes then faced the horizon.

"And now what are going to do? You escaped the Rukongai and became a Shinigami not to die from hunger, to save yourself and now your duty is to put this own life on the line to protect the Gotei 13 so where does your heart lie ?…". She stared at Seireitei and with a somehow distant look, she gestured them to follow her.

 

_She is always like that._

He remembered those 2 months when she stayed with him in the real world.

He could catch her spacing out just a few seconds when he was doing his homework, while he was doing a soul burial or when he was talking to his friends during lunch.

During those few seconds, her stare was always so haunting and he always thought that there must be a reason why she was acting like that.

However, he always tried to ignore those thoughts.

He thought maybe it was because she came from a world that he knew nothing about it. Maybe, it was just his imagination and her exotic nature that made her stare so intriguing.

But then, he discovered that she spent 2 months with him after she gave him her powers, while knowing it was crime.

He knew later about the bond that Shinigami shared with their zanpakto when meeting Zangestu, that bond that she gave up without any hesitation to save him and his family.

Then, when he met the other Shinigami, he knew that no one could ever gave up his Shinigami power for human like she did, no one could sacrifice himself for a human like she did, something he had already predicted.

 

And when seeing how Byakuya and Renji treated her at first, he found out that her weird acting towards his classmates was her way to distance herself from people because she hadn't had a friend for a long time and because she knew she was going to leave that place.

 _Maybe, distancing herself is her way to shield her emotions so that leaving that place won't be hard for he_ r. _But now, things have changed : she can belong here_. He sighted, the corner of his mouth softening a bit. _She is weird_. He knew right then that his early curiosity was justified.

And now he discovered that Rukia's pride as a Shinigami was not immediate, that she became a Shinigami, at first, for other reasons. Was it to escape from the Rukongai like Yuki?

 

She has always that hidden side just like the moon. However, from her words, from her gaze in those last days, he felt like she was enough comfortable to tell him more about herself. Well, it was not like they were not that close before but it was just because it's the first time they didn't feel like they aren't going to be separated so soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_-"Rukia, you were suggested to take the seat of Juushiro Taicho in this captain meeting, knowing that you have achieved bankai"._

_"I am aware, nii sama, but I don't feel ready for this responsibility. I am still not worth this seat."_

_"….. I see do as you wish."_

_-"Yo, Rukia."_

_"Ah, Renji."_

_"You know, since you are the only one in the 13th division who achieved Bankai, maybe you should become the new captain."_

_"I am still not ready for this. I can't replace Ukitake Taicho that easily"_

_"Well… okay then wanna go to the party held by Matsumoto Fukitaicho this afternoon?"_

_But of course Ichigo has to be different._ Rukia sighted.

 

Rukia followed his reatsu and found him in the 13th training camp, his back facing her.

He turned to greet her:" Yo"

"Hey Ichigo, I think you are already aware why I am here. Ichigo you shouldn'-"

"No matter what you say, nothing will change my mind so from now on, all your opinions are rejected… taicho" he responded with a smirk.

"... huh? ..w-w-what kind of tyrannical appointment is this ?! I have the right to choose whether I want to be a captain or not. Also I have never heard that subordinates have the right to order their captain around ", she answered indignantly.

"Subordinate… so you mean you did agree on that ". he said in a mocking way.

She stared at him, suddenly conscious about what she had said then sighted :"Listen Ichigo. The seat of the vice-captain was empty for over 40 years. I only decided to take the seat only after that long. Ukitake Taicho died only a week ago and his funeral was just 3 days ago. I saw him dying and heard his last words. I can't just accept to replace him so easily."

After calmly listening to her answer, he said :"It is not like I am telling you to be too difficult with yourself. It's alright to take some time to relax before moving forward. I am just saying that I won't accept this position"

"But-"

"Since we met, you were always there for me, watching my back. You didn't only gave the power to protect but it is all thanks to you that I could remember my vow to protect people. I tried so hard to forget because whenever I go back to that night ..."

Ichigo stopped a little gathering his thoughts and Rukia knew what he was referring to. She promised she would listen to him when he was ready to talk. She slowly sat down next to him. He was still looking at the grass beneath his feet, his hands slightly shaking. She gently put her right hand on them preventing them from shaking. He was surprised by her sudden contact as he was met by her gentle smile. He smiled back and looked upon the sky.

 

"You know if you are not ready-"

"No. It's all right I am fine. I want you to know….. Everytime I go back to the night when mum died, I can't help but feel like my soul is being torn apart." Rukia held Ichigo's hand a little more tightly before difting hers away." Mum was the first person that I wanted to protect. That night when I wished to help another person, the girl who was Grand Fisher's bait, I lost the first person who I wanted to protect no matter what. You helped me face those fears, that fear of losing those precious persons to me and it's thanks to you that I could surpass that despair. You were always there to help me. But this time, I want to stay back and want to do my best so I can help you surpass your inner conflicts."

 

Rukia was staring at him. When Ichigo turned to meet her gaze, he was hit by the richness of her violet eyes. that same gaze. So intriguing, so distant that he faced the other way to not be drawn to it again, feeling extremely flustered by his outspoken speech.

"And you know, white doesn't suit me. I prefer wearing black like the other fukitaicho" he continued while scratching his head

"…. Ah" she paused a little, " Thank you Ichigo for telling me about your mother. I am glad you are able to talk about her. But I don't feel that I am on a captain level to actually-

"It's alright. As I said you don't have to be a captain right now. You could train if you want but no matter what you say, I will gladly become your vice captain ."he replied with his trademark arrogant grin.

 _He never changes_. "Dummy"

He was going to retort back by saying that's the kind of compliment he could ever get from her, but that's when he was met by her soft gaze. _S-stop looking like that I mean it's not that I hate it but…_


	6. Chapter 6

Five days ago, the war was over, Juha Bach's corpse was used as the new soul king. Soul Society started being rebuilded mainly thanks to the zero division.

Rukia and Ichigo were invited along with Yuzu, Karin and Isshin to a party held by the Shiba family. They all had a great time but after the dinner, Ichigo excused himself and decided to sit outside alone. Rukia waited for him to come back but even after around a half an hour, he didn't so she went to see him.

"you're all right Ichigo ?"

"hmm... yeah, don't worry. I just wanted to breathe some fresh air."

She stared at him a few seconds ans sat next to him. "You have been acting weird those last days. I have noticed your wandering gaze during the vice captain ceremony and when nii sama invited you last night to the Kuchiki mansion. You don't have to talk about it now but you should go back : your family want to spend more time with you. When you are ready to talk about it, I will be here to listen."

That distance. He always felt it when he was with Rukia. It made him feel at ease since they were both reserved person, not willing to open their hearts to people that easily but it also excited him to know more about her, to be more outspoken with her because he trusted her like no one else, because she was the only person who would never judge him after being told about the turmoil he was facing.

"It's is not that I don't know that he is the enemy and it's not that I have forgotten that he was the main reason why mum is dead and why all my family has mourned her loss. I didn't forget anything and if I could go back to the past I would have defeat him again with any second thought but still... he was someone close to me. He helped me discover my own powers, he used his powers to save me. I despise him but still … I don't know if I can face my family, all the other shinigami while holding an opinion that is at the very least treacherous."

After listening to him, she said with her usual calm tone:

"Don't ignore those troubled emotions you are facing. If you are feeling that way then there must be a reason why. The Ichigo I know would never turn against his friends. It is normal to feel that things could have turned better when the person you have killed is a close person to you..." She stopped a bit before continuing.

"You have a place to belong here. You can count on me on that. You don't have mourn over it and blame yourself if you desire to belong here then that's where your heart is. The only thing you have to find an answer to is where does your heart lies, that thing that must be protected. That's where your heart is."

As she saying those lines, her back facing him, he was staring at her. Her words echoed deep down within his soul "what must be protected no matter what". He recalled when he heard his father saying that his name means the one who protects. At that time, he thought that what he wanted to protect was his mother but now…

"However, it's difficult for people to pinpoint what it's exactly. Some think that it is pride, for others, that's the precious belongings that were left by theirs loved ones, for some people, it's justice and others who has the same will to go against all the odds and sacrifice themselves for their friends..."She continued talking about the different things that people may want to protect no matter what. However, Ichigo didn't focus on the second part of her speech. He was staring at her attentionally. When she was done, he said :

"Thank you, Rukia." She looked at him confused to see him smile warmly.

"I think I know where my heart belongs". She gave him a soft smile.

_ And I already knew it from a long time ago. _


	7. Chapter 7

"What's with that look? I already know that this speech about the heart is corny. It is borrowed from our late vice-captain, Kaien dono. He liked saying embarrassing things like that."

"… Huh? …stupid, I was not mocking you, I just figured out that I-… you know what… I give up. You are so dense and that was not that cheesy. You should read more Shakespeare !"

"What do you mean I am dense !… You are always interrupting me with your stupid look… You are the one to blame !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter. Thank you for reading.


End file.
